Twin Ending
by NamiVanKeuren
Summary: Anzhela loves her family and especially her twin Viktorya, but when she finds out she has to move from Russia to the United States everything changes, for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1: So when do I leave?

I woke up in the middle of the night, I was in the same bed as my twin sister, Viktorya. I heard my father arguing with my mother about something, they were speaking in Russian. Too bad Viktorya and I didn't know full Russian. Well, we were learning in school. I looked over at my sister. She could sleep through anything, she was so lucky. I was always a bit envious of her. I have short straight black-brown hair, I actually got it cut about two days ago.

Viktorya told me she didn't like her brown hair though her hair was really long and curly. She said one day she will be a red head, and I laughed at that idea. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the front door and listened closely to see what mother or father would do. All I heard was a thank you from my mothers mouth and a shut of the door. I disregarded the situation though, because my mind was going blank and my eyes felt heavy and I then fell back asleep.

In the morning I woke up late, I would guess from the lack of sleep was the reason. Viktorya wasn't there of course she probably went down to the kitchen to help out with breakfast. I rubbed my eyes and hopped out of bed in my pajamas. Good thing it was the weekend, I probably would have been dead if it were a school day. I ran down stairs to the kitchen to see mother, father, and Viktorya there at the table with my place already set for me.

I sad down at the small wooden kitchen table and I smiled at my family, they were also smiling so I suppose nothing could be bad at the time.

"Thank you, for setting my plate at the table, mother or Viktorya." Mother giggled. "You are welcome, dear sister." When Viktorya spoke I realized her voice was much more gentle, I wish mine sounded like that, I'm too jealous of her. "So what are we to do this weekend?" I swear the whole family could hear the angst in my voice, I was excited for something to happen, something different.

Little did I know something different was going to happen, to me. Mother looked at me with a sorrowful smile on her face and it looked as if she were about to break down into tears. Viktorya was looking down and eating her breakfast nonchalantly. Father's face was stone, just plain stone, no expression at all.

"Anzhela, you're going to go live with your aunt Maria for a while in the United States. The house officers visited last night and said every family was to only have one daughter in the house and Viktorya stays because she is older."

When my mother spoke it felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest at that moment, I could feel the blood rushing through my body rapidly. I didn't want this, who could want this?! I don't even know my Aunt Maria, nor if I even had an Aunt Maria. Viktorya looked at me and I couldn't tell what she was feeling by her expression, she just looked un naturally pale. I took a deep breath and cleared my voice before I spoke.

"When do I leave?"

My voice was so flat it sounded as if I were reciting a eulogy.

"You leave tomorrow."

"I'll go ahead and pack my bags then"

I lied, I just wanted to escape from this atmosphere. Who would want to stay in this hellish room for another minute anyways? No one, obviously. So I darted to my room hoping for at least Viktorya to follow me to say something, and she did like I expected.

"Anzhela, it could be a blessing in disguise."

Though she said something nice it sounded so cruel. I loved my sister the most out of anyone but for that coming out of her mouth I clenched my fists tightly to restrain myself from throwing her against the wall.

I remembered my mothers voice just a couple of minutes ago mentioning she was older. Technically she was older WE ARE TWINS, WHO IS REALLY OLDER?! I wanted to scream it loud, but I couldn't, I couldn't do anything about this decision because it was already made for me.

"Viktorya…promise me while I'm gone, that you'll have enough fun for the two of us."

I smiled after I said that, and I let all of my anger go.


	2. Chapter 2 : I think I'm ready to go

Viktorya made a promise to me to have the most fun she could have, enough fun for the both of us while I went away. I felt nothing but content now, because I cared for Viktorya the most. Sometimes, I feel as if I am the older twin but I guess feeling it and being it are different. Oh well no reason to stress about it now, by tomorrow the sweet plain that I lived on I would not be able to see and I will be somewhere in the land of the free.

"I'll help you pack your bags" Viktorya sounded sad but you could tell she has a happy disguise on. I smiled at her knowing that my dear sister meant well and was probably going to keep our promise.

"I would like that" Then my smile widened showing my teeth. Viktorya and I started picking out all of my clothes I wanted to bring with me, and then I started to wonder.

"What do Americans wear?" Viktorya laughed at me.

"I guess they wear the same clothing as us, Anzhela."

"Hm, but I hear they have different style."

"Probably more diversified, different people live there."

My sister made me think about America, I would be there tomorrow and I would know so little, only the language and that's because father was American. After Viktorya and I finish packing my bags, I'll go to the library and do some research about America. Though today was my last day in my small country town in Russia I knew there wouldn't be much time to savor it, so I wouldn't.

Shortly Viktorya and I finished filling the suitcases full of my belongings. I quickly looked around the room to see almost everything I had in this room, gone. The only things that belonged to me that were still here were my bed, my wardrobe, and the small crafts I made when I was younger. Viktorya liked the crafts so she insisted I leave them here for her. I yawned, it was two fifteen already. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair letting it flare out at the bottom. I smiled then left a note to my parents on the kitchen table saying I was going out. After we packed the bags Viktorya took a nap so I didn't bother telling her I was going.

I walked to the Pobeda library near the town, it wasn't too far from my house but it was hot outside and a real walk nonetheless. When I got inside the air was moist and cool, I would walk over to the desk and sign in. After that, I looked around but I knew I had no idea what I was doing. I walked over to a tall older woman with blonde-gray hair, she looked as if she worked here so I just assumed she was a librarian.

"Angliĭskogo?" Leave it to me to ask a person do you speak English, I don't even know how to say that in Russian so I just said 'English' well, she should be able to understand, I hope.

"Yes?" When the woman spoke in English I was so happy I almost couldn't contain myself. I focused myself back on the real deal, I'm just here to do research for a while then I have to go back home and then leave… I sighed. I wasn't going to let this get me down; I picked my mood up again and smiled at the woman.

"Do you know where the books about the United States of America are?"

"Go over to the international section and it should be to your left"

"Thank you."

I treaded over to the international section looking at the variety of books they had on other countries, then I found a pretty wide book with stars and stripes all over it, I knew this one had to be about America. I took the book off of the shelf and sat down at one of the shiny wooden tables. I opened the book and read a bit about the country but I couldn't find what I really wanted, modern day things. Shortly looking around the international section, scanning the area I found a section that said 'International Photos' I was thankful for seeing that. I picked up the folder that said 'United States' on it and I looked through them. They were modern too, which made me happy. I shortly figured out that, America is not much different than Russia. After studying the pictures I put them back in the place I got them then signed out of the library and walked outside.

It was tremendously hot today; it was only mid May I wondered how it could get so hot so fast and it's never really hot here I mean, its Russia. I started my not too long walk home; while I was walking I decided to at least have a couple of words with my mother and father before leaving, I wouldn't want to leave without saying anything.

I finally got home and now it was about three twenty five.

"Anzhela you are finally home, that's nice to know." My mother spoke in her sorrowful tone, and I wondered to myself 'Is she really that upset about me leaving here?' but I shook the thought away and walked to my mother and smiled hugging her tightly.

"Yes ma. I was wondering, at what time will I be leaving tomorrow?"

"Are you anxious to leave your mother…?" She sounded as if she were about to cry.

"Oh no no no! Ma, you know I would never want to leave you, I love you dearly , I do." I was annoyed, but I did love her so I wasn't lying. I just wanted to know when I was supposed to leave. Father walked in the room and sat down at the kitchen table with his mug, mother got him coffee to drink. I sighed, knowing what was in store for me for the next few minutes.

"Why is your mother crying, Anzhela?" His voice was tough and sharp, something that annoyed me greatly. I faced my father and cleared all expression off of my face.

"Well, I asked her what time I had to leave tomorrow."

"Why did you do that?"

"I did that because I wanted to know when I was going to go and then mom asked if I was anxious to leave her but of course that's not the case because I'm not anxious to leave anyone here. I would really like to stay but the officers and you guys already made the decision for me."

"Did you think we wanted to make this decision, Anzhela?!" He was angered, I wasn't surprised. He got so mad very easily and for no real reason either. I never even stated that they wanted this, never even had the doubt and now he is getting mad, ugh.

"Dad, I never thought either of you wanted to, I knew it was something you had to do therefore it lead to this conclusion of me leaving to go to America and me asking the question what time do I leave tomorrow." In my mind I thought 'yeah, I won this argument and he knows it, what is he going to do? Send me to my room?' I sighed once more though having my victory in my head and my one streak of pleasure. Father's expression softened.

"Tomorrow you leave at eight pm." He shook his head. " Anzhela, I don't want you to go. I want you and Viktorya here, without you here it's as if the family isn't whole. I want you to write to your sister and also your mother and I. Mostly Viktorya though because sisters are supposed to have some sort of bond. While you're with Maria in America I want you to be careful. You're going to Florida and that's a big state so just don't get into any trouble or anything, make good grades and become friends with nice people. Give your family something to be proud about."

My father rubbed his temples. I felt confused, I never heard my father speak for so long, ever. Nor have I ever heard him speak in such a calm tone, if father was like this all the time he would be way more favorable. The moment cut off soon with the sound of Viktorya hopping down the stairs.

"I think we should all have a going away party for Anzhela." She admitted while she was smiling. And I didn't think that was a half bad idea.

"Well, go gather your friends up and we'll set everything up here." Mother spoke happily. I was surprised; I didn't think mother would accept this. I thought the only going away party I would have was the quick goodbye you would get before getting on a plane. My smile was warm in the moment and I felt as if I were about to cry tears of joy but then Viktorya grabbed my hand and we ran out the door. Viktorya and I ran to each and every house of our friends that we could get to, we told them about what happened and what was going to happen then in a group we all ran back to our house. It was around five forty eight when we got there and mother already had everything set up. My best friend Yulia grabbed my hand and I looked at her.

"We'll miss you, Anzhela." My best friend's words almost made me want to break down on the spot, but I had to be strong, I just had to be. Soon enough my other friend from school came over and hugged me, her name was Rena she had tears in her eyes.

"You know, you aren't the only one going right?" I was a bit shocked when she said that, only a bit because I knew the house officers were going around. I smiled a sorrowful smile and stared at my friend.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to China, to live with my older sister."

Somehow, after hearing Rena saying she was going somewhere too, I didn't feel so alone in the matter of leaving. I was a bit happy too, because being alone is a horrible feeling and once you know that you aren't it gets better.

The time passed by as my friends, sister, and I enjoyed talking to each other, listening to music and eating the foods my mother made for us. Even though it was my last full day in Russia, I would have to say it was the best one spent here. Time passed by and soon enough it was already nine fifty. Most of my friends had already started leaving but Rena and Yulia stayed. Rena, Yulia, Viktorya, and I all layed outside of my house on the soft grass and looked up at the night sky.

"I'm ready to go now" Rena said.

"I think I'm about ready also." I spoke quietly.

"It's going to be so boring without you two here…it's like Viktorya and I have to hold up the tent." Yulia sounded so emotionless and she rolled over facing Rena and I. I could hear Viktorya sigh.

"But that's just the case, we do have to hold up the tent without them, till they come back one day…" As Viktorya spoke I could see the tears building up in her eyes. I sat up and held my knees. In this situation I wasn't sure of what to say I wasn't sure if I was coming back to Russia anytime soon and I wasn't sure if everything would be the same if I did come back to Russia but right now I didn't even want to think about it. I just wanted to have a good time with my sister and my best friends. I looked at Rena and she nodded.

"We'll come back, just hold up the tent." Rena and I said the same exact words at the same time. It was something we did, but we didn't know how we did it. It was easier to do with Viktorya, her being my twin and all but when I tried it years ago with Rena I thought it was so interesting and funny. More time passed by as we chatted out front the house then it turned midnight and my friends left on their way home. Viktorya and I walked back inside and sat at the table together with our parents.

"Well that was fun, was it not?" my mother asked sounding a bit anxious for some reason.

"Yeah, a lot of fun mom thanks."

"You girls better get to sleep tonight, we have things to do tomorrow." Father kept speaking in his calm tone from earlier and it had me at ease. Viktorya and I nodded and went upstairs to our room. We went to the bathing room and then we both hopped into bed and quickly fell into sleep.


End file.
